It All Passes Away In The End
by Imagination-On-The-Loose
Summary: Was it the drinks or the emotions that lead to that night. He knew there was tension between them. But after it was all said and done what did it really mean?


He knew how she felt which was a weird boat for him to be in. She'd wanted Connor and he had wanted Molly. Now all they were left with was each other and he wasn't sure if he had that. They'd been standing at the big bay window in her apartment looking out into New York. She looked gorgeous as always, but the look in her eyes (which usually scared him) now reflected his own. Defeat. Something he was sure she was not used to.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Look Daniel, don't try and give me your little pity speech because-" Wilhelmina had started to say before Daniel cut in.

"Jeez, Wilhelmina! Give it a break. I'm just trying to be nice, something you clearly don't understand. I know how you feel. I just thought...I just," he sighed "thought it would be nice to have someone to lean on."

Daniel turned to walk away sure he would never get through to Wilhelmina, but to his surprise she called out to him in a soft whisper. He wasn't sure it was her though until he heard the tone in which she described Connor. Even after she had been rejected by him the way she described Connor still touched him in some odd way. The way she talked of Connor as if they'd been high school sweethearts and were now an old married couple who had seen the worst of times but were still together.

"I-I think I love him." Wilhelmina said looking away from Daniel. Neither of them could believe she'd just admitted that. There was a dead silence as Daniel walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. The softness of her skin, her sweet perfume, and the sound of her ever beating heart was all he could focus on. That's why when she jumped and pushed him away he was confused. He hoped they had made a connection and that maybe they were getting somewhere. That was the problem with hope. You were never sure if it was going to work out for you or fail you. Her skin seemed cold as he looked at it from a distance. Her perfume became an overbearing cloud in the room. He was sure the beating sound he had assumed was Wilhelmina's heart was a figment of his imagination. Just as Marc turned the corner that lead to the open living room is when Wilhelmina had pushed Daniel's arms from around her and put a large gap of space in between them.

"Willie. OMG. This was the hottest party ever. I knew it would be because it was you, but like WOW!"

Daniel just stood there listening as Marc went on about how wonderful Wilhelmina and her party were. Daniel wondered if it came down to it would Marc save his self first or Wilhelmina? Was it about Wilhelmina that made Marc love her so much (and fear her of course) or better yet people in general, even if they weren't willing to admit to it? Was it her fierce sense of determination or how she commanded a room with her presence? Daniel stood there wondering why he was asking all these questions and why he was having a these feelings? He wanted to know most of all way he was having them for Wilhelmina. He wanted to blame it on Molly's rejection, but he knew these were feelings he'd had a while back into the past.

Daniel looked over at Wilhelmina and saw she was standing there rubbing her temples as she always does when she's annoyed or angry. He guessed that this was probably a subconscious habit like the way he ran his hand over his hair when he was thinking. Marc was still talking and going on as if she had a huge welcoming smile was on her face. Daniel decided to cut in and save Wilhelmina. Why, he didn't know, but he planned to find out.

"I mean you are super awesome and Mandy and I just love you Willie.. I so wanna--" Marc wailed on until Daniel almost yelled...

"Marc that will be enough. Go home or just anywhere but here." Daniel begged.

"But I have to help Willie clean up and then we can dish gossip about tonight. You should have seen what our Y.E.T.I director had on..." Marc said not liking that Daniel Meade, of all people, was bossing him around.

"No...Please...go. I will stay and help Wilhelmina clean up."

"Eww! Willie wouldn't want you touching her stuff, let alone walking around her house fake cleaning. Right, Willie?" Marc asked sure his boss would back him up and he was shell shocked when he heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"No Marc. Go home. Ugg! You're really starting to give me a headache with all this ass kissing you're doing…" Wilhelmina said.

Marc with hurt in his eyes tried to give Willie a hug (he'd been feeling brave and momentary forgot who he was dealing with) and realized as she snarled at him, that hugging was high on the list of reasons to be fired. If only he could've seen her and Daniel minutes before. Marc looked at Daniel one more time with suspicious eyes and then walked out of Wilhelmina's apartment. He stopped outside in the hall. Something didn't feel right. The atmosphere in her apartment was extremely unusually. Normally when you walked into a room with those two you could feel the hatred squeezing the life out of you. In that room it was almost ...he dare think it...peaceful and calm. He shrugged it off and decided to blame it on his bruised ego. Then he set off in search of Amanda. She was the only woman other than Willie that could make him happy and feel better.

***************************************************

Finally Wilhelmina spoke breaking the silence that had been swirling around the room since Marc walked out.

"You don't have to stay you know," she said looking at Daniel," I was just going to do a little tonight and then hire someone to do the rest tomorrow."

"No need, I wanna stay and help," he was searching for an excuse to stay, to be with her, to watch her. "With me helping you can…uh…save money and….uh…finish it all tonight." He knew money wasn't a problem for her that's why he couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't bear to have her see through him right now, not with all that he was thinking about. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about dealing with her or rather how he wanted to deal with her on her stomach......

"Fine but don't try to stay here late just so you can see me in my Chanel pajamas so you can get your rocks off. I know you think I'm hot so don't try anything Danny Boy." Wilhelmina said with that devilish grin she always wore. He laughed in spite of his self. This was sure to be an interesting evening.

-------------------Two Hours Later------------------------

Daniel walked into the kitchen to find her sitting on her island. She looked up at him when he walked in.

"Want some of this?" she said. He pushed the dirty thought out of his head and realized that she was offering him a glass of freshly opened vodka.

"I better not. I had quite a few tonight." Daniel said knowing he was only a few glasses away from his limit.

"What's the matter Danny Boy, afraid you can't keep up? Won't be able to hold it down?" she teased.

"Please Wilhelmina....I could drink you under the table. Drinking is one of my strong suites. In case you haven't noticed it runs in the family." Daniel retorted not realizing it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Within the next hour not only had they gone through another bottle of vodka, but also a bottle of wine. They both sat there as what looked like relatively unaffected, but had been spilling the most heinous secrets to each other as drunken fools do. She had told him about how she regretted things that had happened with Ted and Nico. He was now spilling the beans on his long list of past mistakes.

"You I know I regret sleeping with all those women." He uttered.

"Yeah right!" she cried laughing. It came from a person he had never known existed. He started to wonder what it felt like to hold her while she laughed. To have her body pressed against his. No, he thought to himself, he had to stay on topic and focus.

"No---umm----I mean yes I do. It's the reason I can't keep a relationship for more then a month." He sighed.

"No…" she contradicted, "Daniel, are you really that stupid?"

He stared at her blankly. So she went ahead and started explaining herself. She couldn't help thinking though, why was she talking to him? She knew she was buzzed, but really had she stooped so low that she'd found comfort in Daniel?

"You have relationship problems because of Bradford. If he'd been a better father you wouldn't be the weak punk you are today." She said this as is it was a waste of her time and he should've known this already. He sat there silent for a moment. The tone had gone from stressed, relaxed and then to serious. He knew asking this question could cause her to shut him out again, but he couldn't resist and he hoped it could explain his feelings.

"Why him?"

"What?" She looked baffled. Again an expression he wasn't used to seeing on her face. Dang! How could she make confusion look so hot?

"Why did you choose to screw my dad instead of me?"

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and then put her head in her hands. She wasn't going to answer the question. Oh heck no. She was going to answer him, Daniel thought..

He had been sitting on the counter next to her, but hopped down and stood in front of her. Her knees were slightly brushing against his waist.

"Wilhelmina look at me and answer the question." He wanted to touch her. She was so close. He wanted to run his hand up her leg and … She finally looked up breaking him from his naughty train of thought. She had that smile on her face, the one she used before enacted one of her evil plans. IT TURNED HIM ON.

"Daniel, darling," she chuckled, "you couldn't handle me if you tried. I would eat you up and spit you out. BE SERIOUS." She was now full fledge laughing again and this time not with him, but at him. Her answer was really starting to piss him off. He wasn't going to take this laying down. If anything she was going to take it laying down. This was his opportunity to see what was there. There had always been some tension between them. He just didn't know what kind.

"You never gave me the chance." He declared bravely. He put his hands on her waist and came face to face with her. His lips were so close to hers. He felt her breath on his face and smelt the liquor they had been sharing. They were looking at each other right in the eye and were still as statues. She squinted her eyes at him, then raised that infamous eyebrow.

"Daniel what are you doing?" she asked slow and deliberate. He could hear the old Wilhelmina creeping back into her voice. He had to do something. Instead of answering her question with his voice he used his lips. As he compressed his lips to hers he could feel her fighting. He had moved his hands from her hips to around her back so she couldn't pull away from him. The longer they stood there kissing, the less she fought back. It got to the point where she stopped fighting altogether and ran her fingers through his hair. He heard her moan as he grabbed her ass and placed her feet on the floor. He couldn't wait much longer he wanted to screw her and he wanted to do it now. He started to lead her toward what he assumed was her bedroom. She started to say something but he cut her off. He leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped. Had it been that long since a man made her quiver at the smallest touch? They staggered down the hall.

He leaned in and whispered as she tried to protest again, "I. will. make. you. regret. the. day. you. chose. not. to. screw. me." His facial expression shocked her , mostly because it was the face she gave him when she knew he'd fallen into her trap.

They had finally made it to her bedroom. They were standing at the foot of her bed when she stopped him yet again. She pulled her lips from his," We shouldn't do this. We're drunk and we'll probably regret this in the morning and that's if we even remember all of it, because I'm already trying to forget what's happened so far."

"Trust me," he said with a smug laugh, "you'll remember it." Before she knew it he was back to attacking her mouth with his. She thought about pulling away just to see his face. The one that would display the worry of Daniel Meade not being able to do Wilhelmina Slater. She almost laughed then she realized what was happening. She was just being irrational because of Connor. He would be her excuse if this sex thing with Daniel took the wrong turn. She came back to the here and now when she felt Daniel removing her dress . Once she felt his strong bare man hands on her back, she stopped thinking and let the hormones take over. When he had removed it, he laid her down on the bed and stood up to take off his own clothes. He got down to his last article of clothing and decided to savor the moment. The way she looked in her black lace bra and panties. The way her eyes followed him. He slid his boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of them one at a time. He got them fully off and came down to his knees. He positioned his face in between Wilhelmina's legs. He started by kissing her knee and working his way up. He looked up at her to see her with a look that said "I dare you." His kisses turned to small hickeys that then turned into his tongue tracing the outline of her panties. He could hear her breathing become erratic with anticipation. He reached up with his hands and slowly slid her panties off as she lifted her hips, while still continuing to trail his tongue across her skin. In one swift movement she felt his tongue inside of her. It was cool and flexible. He immediately went for her g-spot and applied as much pressure as he could. She arched her back in response. The way he was working it....ugh....it felt as if his tongue was a battery operated object that she was quite familiar with. If he continued to do what he was doing she wasn't going to be able to contain herself much longer.

"Da-da-daniel......stop," she gasped through moans, "unless you don't plan on joining me." He stopped what he was doing and she regret telling him to, now feeling the loss of pleasure. He came face to face with her "Calm down woman. I've done this before." he smirked at her. Even though the thought of Daniel doing this to other women made her what to hurl she couldn't help but admit this new edgy Daniel was one she'd never seen before. One she could get used to and that turned her on a bit (if you could call wanting to get boinked out of your mind, turned on, then yeah).

Daniel moved so that he was directly over her. He steadied himself by placing his hands on both sides of her shoulders. He leaned down with his mouth( his weapon of choice for the night) and let it roam her chest. He took each breast in his mouth and caressed the nipple. He heard her moan deep in her throat. He'd always wondered if her skin would taste like caramel or mocha. He'd gotten his answer...Hell yes.

He could see it in Wilhelmina's eyes right before it happened. She wasn't expecting such force, such power, and by the way she screamed, not such size. That was always the thing that surprised women. Not his kinky nature or all the things he was willing to do, but his size. Her back arched so high he could feel her breast brush against his chest. It felt good. Everywhere their skin touched it was like another shot of adrenaline and aphrodisiac mixed.

He started out with a soft and steady motion not wanting to send her straight over the edge. He began to get harder and faster at her barking yet whimpering demand. It was funny how the most powerful woman he knew could be broken down so easily. If only he'd known this so long ago, maybe he would've done her sooner. With each new slamming thrust she would clinch and re-clinch the sheets in her hands. He could feel his self so near to the climax and he knew she was near too. He could feel the pressure of her walls on his dick.

Thrust..........................................

Moan......."Wilhelmina"...........

Thrust..........................................

Thrust...........................................

Scream....."Daniel"...................

They both came crashing down in each other. He collapsed on top of her. With his head in between her breast he could hear her heart beating out of control. He could feel her shuddering beneath him. He was proud of himself like a kid with an all A report card. Wilhelmina Slater( his sworn enemy) just screamed in his name. He'd given her an orgasm that she was sure not to forget. Through thinking highly of his self he forgotten that he was still on top of Wilhelmina and his still active erection was still inside her. She pushed him off of her and rolled to the far edge of the bed.

All warmth, all passion, and all desire was gone now. As all the emotions of what just happened came tumbling down on her she faded back into that woman she had been at the window earlier that night. Wilhelmina pulled the sheet up over her chest , faced away from Daniel, toward the wall and sighed. He stared at her back for a moment not sure what to do. He told himself to just do it, before he got the chance to think about it. He moved his body so it cradled hers and let his arm drape over her waist. Before he could kiss her neck, his next move of comfort and maybe a lead to more sex she stopped him.

"Look Daniel the sex was...great...it really was, but it ends here. We're not friends, lovers, or anything along those lines. We hate each other and that's how it will always be. I think it's best if you get your clothes and leave."

He couldn't be appalled. This was Wilhelmina. He shouldn't have expected anything different. That was stupid hope messing with his life again. He got his clothes and quickly put them back on. He was seeing himself out when he reached her bedroom door. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, the sheet was wrapped around her just as tight, and she was taking deep calming breaths. This was the Wilhelmina nobody would see. The woman who fought for everything and almost always got it. The feelings he had for her only increased by seeing her like this. Instead of claiming his feelings he pushed them away knowing they wouldn't get him anywhere.

Daniel couldn't help, just for a split second resenting Connor for passing her up. She deserved better, he sighed, the moments that he had just spent with her and the whole she completed in him passed and the emotions. All of it just with that sigh. He turned and walked out the door, thinking only that if given the chance he would fuck her brains out the next time, and make sure she was begging for more.


End file.
